


Fallen From Grace

by Dragongoddess13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fallen angel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't punishing us Leonard. They were punishing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Fallen From Grace**

xXx

“Well it certainly took you long enough.” 

He opened his eyes, squinting in the darkened light. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was the terror of free falling and the searing pain as the swirling winds tore the grace from his chest. 

“Sara?” He questioned his own blue eyes meeting the all too familiar azure. 

“Hello Leonard.” she replied with a smile, that had he not known her, he would think was sweet. 

“Where am I?” he asked softly, pulling himself into a sitting position. That was when he noticed his surroundings. An apartment of some kind, humble in design but large enough to suit Sara’s tastes. 

“On earth, with the rest of the humans.” she explained. She was either getting better at lying or her time as a fallen one had softened her, but Leonard could see it in the swirling pools of her gorgeous eyes, she was regretful. 

“I see.” he told him, swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa and planting them on the floor. He pushed himself to his feet.

“We were wondering how long it would take you to get here. I had a one hundred years, but Sara here, thought you’d last a lot longer.” 

“Mick?” Leonard questioned spinning around at the sound of his old partner’s voice. “You stayed together?” 

“Of course we did Len, we’re a team.” Sara replied. “A family.”

Leonard looked away pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes to stave off the rising pressure. “How could I have been so blind for so long?” he asked no one in particular. “We dared to carve out a little happiness for ourselves and I allowed myself to be think your falling was for something else. I let myself believe that they wouldn’t punish us for trying to be happy.” 

“They weren’t punishing us Leonard.” Mick spoke up. He was closer now and Leonard looked up. “They were punishing you.” 

“You were their gifted one, their model soldier. They wanted all others to aspire to be you.” Sara continued, “And when you deviated from their plan they punished you by taking our grace and then let you believe that you were wrong about us, that it was our sins that brought us here.” 

Leonard shook his head. “I’m so sorry.” he whispered, collapsing back on the sofa. “I’m so sorry I did this to you.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Mick snapped. “They did this to us, not you. We slaved for them for thousands of years and when we tried to make something for ourselves they took it from us, for no good reason. Thousands of years of service, unwavering loyalty and blind faith and it wasn’t enough to deserve a little happiness.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see the truth sooner.” Leonard told them as he felt them settle on either side of him. 

“Don’t be.” Sara told him. “Contrary to human belief, angels are excellent liars.” 


	2. Pt. II

Fallen From Grace pt. II

xXx

_ “I am sorry Leonard.” Uriel said and for a moment Leonard almost believed him. “It  is not your fault you must know that. They lost their faith, they transgressed against our father. It is a testament to your strength that they could not drag you down with them.” He was far from in the mood for a confrontation.  _

_ “I appreciate your sympathy.” he replied, strapping his sword on his hip and hoisting his shield onto his back. “But there is no time for that now. We have a battle to win.”  _

_ “Of course, I will follow you anywhere.” _

xXx

“They told me that you had lost faith.” Leonard explained in hushed tones, the darkness all around them. “You both had always been rebellious, pushing the limits of Zachariah's patients. I suppose I just assumed you’d gone too far.” he felt them shift on either side of him, Sara’s long hair tickling his chest as she moved her head where it was resting on his outstretched arm. On the opposite side, Mick was tracing the thin raised scars across Leonard’s skin. 

“You didn’t question it?” Mick asked. It wasn’t accusatory as Leonard was sure it had every right to be, it was simply curious.

“Everyday, but I never talked about it, I never said it out loud. I put it into the back of mind in the hope of forgetting about it.” he sighed. “It hurt less that way.” 

Sensing the heaviness settling in the air around them, Sara sat up, straddling Leonard’s waist. “Enough talk.” 

Beside him, Mick chuckled. “Now we’re talkin’.” 

Leonard’s smile wasn’t nearly as vibrant as they both knew it could be, but neither was going to let it pass. They had their ways and they weren’t about to let him dwell on this anymore. Despite what Leonard might think they didn’t blame him. He wasn’t at fault for their predicament. The blame fell only on their kind, their former kind.

Leonard gasped, arching upward, head thrown back as Sara ground down on him. His fingers left indents as he gripped her hips. Behind her Mick knelt over them, his arms wrapped around Sara’s torso, hands playing with her breasts. He’d missed this, he’d missed every glorious minute of it. 

xXx

_ “I have served our father for thousands of years! I’ve rained down justice and hellfire on his enemies! I’ve led his armies into the bloodiest battles of our history; led us to victory every single time, and one day I decide that I deserve a little happiness for myself, a little peace to come home to you and what? Father decides that for all of my loyalty, all of my service, to take away that little bit of happiness I managed to carve out for myself. It never interfered with my duties, if anything I fought harder because of them, so why? Why did he take them from me? Why did he lie?” _

_ Uriel was a cold bastard. He didn’t believe in sympathy, and compassion. he'd spent his existence wielding a sword and doing their father’s dirty work. His lack of emotion made him, believe it or not, a lot easier to read than he’d care to admit. Sensing that Leonard may discover more than they ever intended, Uriel just came out with it.  _

_ “Father is dead Leo. He has abandoned us, and now we shall live as we see fit. Your so called happiness was getting in the way of that.”  _

_ “You son of a..” Leonard lept forward, ready to strike. Uriel simply stood there, throwing his hand up and blinding Leonard with a piercing light. The next thing he remembered was falling and the searing pain that came with having one’s grace torn from them against their will.  _

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddesss13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
